Interviewing Yugioh Idiots
by Hieis-oneandonlygirl
Summary: So I took a new drastic measure! I took the time to interview them. One thing you wouldn't want to miss!*finished*
1. What's your story line?

Interviews Of the Yugioh cast.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yugioh or its characters. I do own Boo Boo Kitty though.  
  
Ok people. Listen up! I took the time to figure out what the Yugioh cast would say if interviewed. It's meant to funny or romantic (just kidding ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Boo Boo Kitty: What's your story idea?  
  
Yami: What if I can achieve my destiny?  
  
Yami Bakura: Six words! "Give me ALL the millennia items" I don't care how you do it!  
  
Yugi Muto: Um. Can I help Yami achieve his goal and maybe have Seto's HUGE ego disappear?  
  
Ryou Bakura: I want to be a model and have my Yami to stop abusing me!  
  
Duke Develin: Can you see me in a beautiful dice palace settling down with me fan girls. ^_^  
  
Seto Kaiba: Just have me defeat Yugi Muto.  
  
Weevil Underwood: Have me defeat Yugi Muto.  
  
Maximillion Pegasus: Just have me defeat Yu- (sees Boo Boo Kitty ball her fists) just kidding. Him and me are straight now. Have my darling Cecelia brought back to life and have me and her remarried and lives happily ever after. ^_^  
  
Joey (Joseph) Wheeler and Tristan Taylor: Can you see it now me and fifty ninja fighters in front of an antique store. or maybe a china shop. (Boo Boo Kitty: O_o)  
  
Mai Valentine: I can become a female fighter princess. I think that's like Xena or something.  
  
Solemon Muto (Yugi's Grandpa): I can see it now. My store is the number one rank on the chart and I am number one duelist! HAHAHAHA! (Joey: DUELING GRANDPAS!)  
  
Rebecca Hawkins: Teddy and I want to defeat Yugi and I want to be princess and Teddy can be my King. Isn't it that right Teddy? GRRRRR! (Everyone: O_o)  
  
Professor Hawkins: To make those, college students believe me and become the most famous archeologist ever.  
  
Marik Ishtar: I want ALL the millennia items AND rare cards. I DON'T care how you do it!  
  
Ishizu Ishtar: To have the biggest museum of Egyptian artifacts ever and to stop my brother from being so evil. You think you can do it?  
  
Shadi: What about me restoring the balance of the millennia items?  
  
Tea Gardner: I can see it now! I'm in a talent show singing and dancing. They like me so much, I become famous and rich and all that. good stuff. ^_^  
  
Rex Raptor: Have me get back at Mai. She ticks me off!  
  
Cecelia Pegasus: (I'm talking about her ghost) Can you make a love story of Maximillion and me? He isn't such a bad person.  
  
Bandit Keith: Have me get back at Pegasus! I want it to be good too!  
  
Bones: I want to get rid of Joey! No one mocked me so bad as he did!  
  
Paradox brothers: We want to become the world's top fighters! What do you think?  
  
Panik: Have me abolish Yugi Muto! I want him to suffer in agony.  
  
Serenity: I want to be with my friends and family. Oh and can you please have Tristan stop trying to impress me?  
  
Mokuba Kaiba: Could you please have Seto spend more time with me than on his stupid computer stuff?  
  
Mako Tsunami: Could you have me a captain of a ship, searching the seven seas for my father?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~ *~*~*~*  
  
Did you like? Please review! Did you think of anyone I forgot, if you do please send me a review? Oh and just because I interview them doesn't mean I'll do their stories. 


	2. Mary Lu or Mary Su?

Interviews Of the Yugioh cast.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yugioh or its characters. I do own Boo Boo Kitty though.  
  
Ok people. Listen up! I took the time to figure out what the Yugioh cast would say if interviewed. It's meant to funny or romantic (just kidding ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Boo Boo Kitty: Would you like to be Mary Su or Mary Lu?  
  
Yami: Which one achieves their destiny?  
  
Boo Boo Kitty: Forget about destiny for once, honey.  
  
Yami Bakura: Which one has all the millennia items?  
  
Yugi Muto: Doesn't matter to me.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Mary Su! Her hair is so curly! (Everyone: O_o)  
  
Duke Develin: I can't be either of them they are both my fan girls. ^_^  
  
Seto Kaiba: I don't want to be a girl. (Mumbles- Which one defeats Yugi?)  
  
Weevil Underwood: Which one defeats Yugi Muto.  
  
Maximillion Pegasus: Which one watches reruns of funny bunny.  
  
Marik Ishtar: Where am I?  
  
Joey (Joseph) Wheeler: Do I have to where a dress?  
  
Tristan Taylor: I can see Joey in a dress.  
  
Mai Valentine: Mary Lu, I guess  
  
Solemon Muto (Yugi's Grandpa): Aren't they those two twins on T.V? (Boo Boo Kitty: No that's Mary Kate and Ashley)  
  
Rebecca Hawkins: Teddy and I want to be Mary Su and Lu GRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Professor Hawkins: That wasn't in the book.  
  
Yami Marik: Which one has the rare card?  
  
Ishizu Ishtar: I can see it in my future.. I am neither. so why do you ask?  
  
Shadi: Is one a thief?  
  
Tea Gardner: Mary Lu because she has friends.  
  
Rex Raptor: Which one gets into a fight with Mai?  
  
Cecelia Pegasus: (I'm talking about her ghost) It doesn't matter to me.  
  
Bandit Keith: Can I beat the snot out of Pegasus? I'll DO IT!  
  
Bones: I heard something about Joey in a dress.  
  
Paradox brothers: I'll be Mary Su and he'll be Mary Lu.  
  
Panik: If I were a girl would Yugi hit me back?  
  
Serenity Wheeler: It doesn't matter.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba: Would Seto notice me more?  
  
Mako Tsunami: Is one a sailor?  
  
Espa Roba: Is one of them psychic?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~ *~*~*~*  
  
Did you like? Please review! Did you think of anyone I forgot, if you do please send me a review? Oh and just because I interview them doesn't mean I'll do their stories. Please! Please! Please Review! 


	3. Jungle or city?

Interviews Of the Yugioh cast.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yugioh or its characters. I do own Boo Boo Kitty though.  
  
Ok people. Listen up! I took the time to figure out what the Yugioh cast would say if interviewed. It's meant to funny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Boo Boo Kitty: Would you like the setting to be in the jungle or city?  
  
Yami: Are there crazy apes in the jungle?  
  
Yami Bakura: City! The city got people like me.  
  
Yugi Muto: Jungle Boogie.  
  
Ryou Bakura: City, jungles are full of reptiles.  
  
Duke Develin: Are there amazon women?  
  
Seto Kaiba: Duel madness! Duel monsters live in the jungle!  
  
Weevil Underwood: Jungle, where the home of the bugs are!  
  
Maximillion Pegasus: City, there's nothing more civilized.  
  
Marik Ishtar: Am I in the city?  
  
Joey (Joseph) Wheeler: George! George! George of the jungle lives his life as free.  
  
Tristan Taylor: OH WA OH WA OH WA WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!  
  
Everyone: O_o *sweat drops *  
  
Mai Valentine: The city for shopping sprees.  
  
Solemon Muto (Yugi's Grandpa): I'm the man of the wild!  
  
Rebecca Hawkins: Teddy wants to be in the jungle. GRRRRRR  
  
Professor Hawkins: Archeology is better in the jungle.  
  
Yami Marik: Battle City Tournament!  
  
Ishizu Ishtar: I have to stay in the city for my museum.  
  
Shadi: I prefer the wild.  
  
Tea Gardner: City! Please! Bugs scare me!  
  
Rex Raptor: Dinos lived in the wild.  
  
Cecelia Pegasus: The city.  
  
Bandit Keith: I'm more of a city guy.  
  
Bones: The city.  
  
Paradox brothers: Wilderness.  
  
Panik: Smash Yugi!  
  
Serenity Wheeler: The wilderness.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba: The city, I can get stuff.  
  
Mako Tsunami: I could hunt in the jungle's water.  
  
Espa Roba: I sense that none would apply to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~ *~*~*~*  
  
Did you like? Please review! Did you think of anyone I forgot, if you do please send me a review? Oh and just because I interview them doesn't mean I'll do their stories. Please! Please! Please Review! 


	4. Game genre

Interviews Of the Yugioh cast.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yugioh or its characters. I do own Boo Boo Kitty though.  
  
Ok people. Listen up! I took the time to figure out what the Yugioh cast would say if interviewed. It's meant to funny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Boo Boo Kitty: Perfect ARMs wants to know what your favorite game genre is.  
  
Yami: Adventure, I think.  
  
Yami Bakura: Adventure.or dueling games.  
  
Yugi Muto: Um. all types I guess.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Final fantasy games.  
  
Duke Develin: Anything with dice.  
  
Seto Kaiba: Virtual reality adventure.  
  
Weevil Underwood: Anything with bugs.  
  
Maximillion Pegasus: An adventure game dealing with saving a princess.  
  
Marik Ishtar: Fighting!  
  
Joey (Joseph) Wheeler: Fighting! Take that and that!  
  
Tristan Taylor: Fighting! Take that evil doer.  
  
Mai Valentine: Adventure games are my thing.  
  
Solemon Muto (Yugi's Grandpa): Hmm. All I think all of them.  
  
Rebecca Hawkins: Fighting games. any games I can win.  
  
Professor Hawkins: A discovering game, you know critical thinking?  
  
Yami Marik: Anything I know I can win!  
  
Ishizu Ishtar: A discovering game.  
  
Shadi: Action!  
  
Tea Gardner: A dancing game.  
  
Rex Raptor: Anything with Dinos.  
  
Cecelia Pegasus: Critical thinking.  
  
Bandit Keith: I'd have to say action or fighting.  
  
Bones: Anything with zombies (resident Evil).  
  
Paradox brothers: Any two-player game.  
  
Panik: Fighting!  
  
Serenity Wheeler: I'd say critical thinking.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba: Fighting! HIYA!  
  
Mako Tsunami: Anything with fish.  
  
Espa Roba: Critical thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~ *~*~*~*  
  
Did you like? Please review! Did you think of anyone I forgot, if you do please send me a review? Oh and just because I interview them doesn't mean I'll do their stories. Please! Please! Please Review! 


End file.
